156 - Battlefield
thumb|190px Battlefield ist der 156. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 26. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS materialisiert im englischen Hinterland nahe des Dorfes von Carbury, wo ein Atomwaffenkonvoi unter dem Befehl von UNIT-Brigadier Winifred Bambera in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist. Auf dem Grund des nahen Sees liegt ein Raumschiff aus einem Paralleluniversum, das den Körper von König Artus, der anscheinend in Stase ist, und sein Schwert Excalibur enthält. Ancelyn, ein Ritter aus dem Paralleluniversum, kommt auf der Erde an, um dem König zu helfen, aber er wird von seinem Rivalen Mordred und dessen Mutter Morgaine, einer mächtigen Zauberin, verfolgt. Alle erkennen den Doctor als Merlin wieder - eine Tatsache, die der Time Lord einem Ereignis in seiner eigenen Zukunft zuschreibt. Eine Schlacht bricht zwischen UNIT und Morgaines Männern aus. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart ist aus dem Ruhestand zurückgekehrt, um in der Krise zu helfen, und am Ende benutzt er Silberkugeln, um den Zerstörer zu töten - ein mächtiges Geschöpf, das von Morgaine freigelassen worden ist, um die Welt zu verschlingen - wobei er selbst fast getötet wird. Morgaine versucht, die Atomrakete abzufeuern, wird aber durch den Schock daran gehindert, als der Doctor ihr erklärt, dass König Artus tatsächlich tot ist. Sie und ihr Sohn werden dann von UNIT gefangen genommen. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Briagdier sieht den Doctor erstmals seit seiner Fünften Inkarnation wieder (in Resurrection of the Daleks). *Nachdem Doris Lethbridge-Stewart vor langer Zeit erstmals erwähnt wurde (in Planet of the Spiders), hat sie hier nun endlich einen Auftritt. *Der Doctor erwähnt die Daleks, die Yeti-Roboter, die Cybermen, die Silurianer und die Autons. *Der Doctor gibt Ace den UNIT-Ausweis von Elizabeth Shaw, damit sie sich ausweisen kann. *Der Doctor beweist telepathische Fähigkeiten und bringt so Pat Rowlinson und Peter Warmsly dazu, sich von UNIT evakuieren zu lassen. *Der Brigadier erwähnt John Benton. *Bereits in der Episode The Dæmons ärgerte sich der Brigadier über den Verlust eines UNIT-Hubschraubers. *''Bessie'' kommt nach langer Zeit wieder zum Einsatz. *Ace ruft Geronimo, bevor sie sich dem Kampf mit Morgaine stellt. *In der Romanfassung der Episode wird das Jahr 1997 als Handlungszeitpunkt genannt. **Ursprünglich wurde Battlefield Ende der 80er Jahre verortet (was jedoch nur intern innerhalb des Teams kommuniziert wurde). Dies passte jedoch nicht mit einigen Informationen aus Gesprächen verschiedener Personen zusammen und verschärfte die UNIT-Datumskontroverse zusätzlich. Deswegen die rückwirkende Nennung von 1997 in der Romanadaption. *Nachdem der Zeitzünder von Ace' Bombe versagt und zu früh los gegangen ist, meint der Doctor resigniert, dass sie mal wieder ein nettes, langes Gespräch über Sicherheitsstandards halten müssen; was wohl darauf hindeutet, dass sie so ein Gespräch schon öfter geführt haben. Hinter den Kulissen *Vor Battlefield sollte eigentlich The Curse of Fenric ausgestrahlt werden, welches zudem den Wechsel vom hellen zum dunklen Outfit des Doctors darstellt. Da die Ausstrahlung der gesamten 26. Staffel durcheinander geworfen wurde, wurde Battlefield früher als geplant ausgestrahlt. *Während der Dreharbeiten der zweiten Episode kam es zu einem gefährlichen Zwischenfall, bei dem der Wassertank, in dem sich Aldred befand, Risse bekam und splitterte. Glassplitter und Wasser flogen/flossen umher, wobei letzteres sich dem technischen Equipment näherte. Sylvester McCoy bemerkte diesen Umstand als erster. Damit man ihn nicht missverstünde und meinte, dass er improvisiere, brach er aus seiner Rolle, indem er laut fluchte, dann warnte er die Leute und forderte sie auf, Aldred rasch aus dem Tank zu ziehen. Das Studio wurde schließlich schnell evakuiert. In vielen späteren Interviews meinte Sylvester McCoy, dass er diesen Tag niemals vergessen werde, an dem er selbst und nicht der Doctor der Held der Stunde war. Auch die Filmcrew war davon sehr beeindruckt. Es ist eine gesicherte Meinung, dass Sophie Aldred ohne McCoys Warnung wahrscheinlich einen Elektroschock erlitten hätte und gestorben wäre. *Das TARDIS-Set für die Szene in der ersten Episode musste provisorisch und schnell gebaut werden, nachdem man entdeckte, dass das normale TARDIS-Set nach The Greatest Show in the Galaxy aus Versehen verschrottet worden war. Das ist zum einen der Grund, weshalb das Licht in dieser Szene gedimmt war (damit man die Behelfsmäßigkeit des Sets nicht erkennt) und zum anderen, warum in dieser Staffel nur diese eine Szene in der TARDIS stattfand. en:Battlefield (TV story) es:Battlefield x (x) #ir-ext-ui { position: fixed; padding: 1px; z-index: 9999; display: none; font-family: Consolas, "Lucida Console", "Courier New", Courier, monospace; text-align: right; } Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Ace) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1989 Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1990er Jahre)